The Castle Family Linchpin
by TonyCastle78
Summary: AU Future Fic. In the year 2045, Alex Richards, an officer with the Time Travel Enforcement Bureau, travels to 2014 in an attempt to save his family from near complete destruction. Who are his parents? Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett. With his knowledge of future events, can he prevent the linchpin action that ultimately destroyed his family? I only own Alex Richards.


**Many thanks for the kind words and reviews! I'm up extremely late updating this story and I can barely see straight, I'm so tired! Please read and review. Reviews make me write faster. I have lots more to upload but I'm very tired. Hang in there, I'm just ramping up this story so please be patient with me! :)**

The Castle Family Linchpin

July 30, 2045

"Castle! My office! Now!"

Sighing, he removed his helmet and tossed it into his locker, slamming the door and followed his captain. His fellow officers stared wide-eyed, wondering what had happened. Everyone knew Castle was the captain's favorite and no one begrudged him that status. He was usually the first to show up and the last to leave. His arrest record was the finest in the bureau and his dedication and honesty were beyond question.

Entering his captain's office, he saw the photographs of the Captain with his family. The happiness he saw in those photos always reminded Castle of what he never had the chance to know.

"Castle, do you realize what you're asking?"

"Yes sir, I do. Sir, you're well aware of my history as well as my total loyalty to the bureau. When so many officers have attempted to abuse their power, I never have. In fact, I've always worked to prevent abuses to the system. But sir…please. I have to at least try to save them. When I originally applied to the bureau, I was completely honest with you about my life. You had to have known that someday, I would ask for permission to attempt this mission."

The captain leaned back in his chair, studying Castle's face. He tried to hide it behind a mask of fearlessness and determination but there was a haunted look in his eye that he couldn't hide.

"Castle—"

"Please sir, let me finish. You know my background. I've never hidden anything about myself from the bureau. I've served as a tactical officer for the past decade. I'm highly trained. _You_ trained me, sir. Little events can still occur without creating large or unforeseen events. Please sir. You know what this could potentially mean to me…to my family. I've got to try, if nothing else."

"Castle, I've already spoken to my superiors. Even though some of them are against the idea, a majority of us, including myself are for it. You have our permission. We believe that you can be trusted not to abuse your power but to do what you want to do so badly: save your family. Have you spoken to your sister about this?"

"Sir, Alexis is my half-sister but she's more like my mother. She raised me. She's the only family I've ever known. Of course I discussed this with her. She was forced to sacrifice everything for my sake. If this is successful, then she'll have an opportunity to live her life on her terms. I know what she gave up to raise me; the pain she was forced to endure to survive so much in such a short period of time. Captain, she supports me, no matter what. I want to do this for her as much as for myself. Have you gone over my file sir?" Castle asked, knowing full well that he had.

"I brushed up on it after receiving official approval for your jump, while you were out in training. Your mother and uncle died June 23, 2014. This is your linchpin: the day that set the dominoes falling for you. After the deaths of your mother and…he wasn't really your uncle, correct?"

"No sir. Detective Esposito was not, but it's always felt as if he was. He was a very close friend to my family, as was his partner Detective Kevin Ryan and Esposito's fiancée Lanie Parish."

"Yes well, soon after the deaths of Detectives Beckett and Esposito, your other "uncle" Det. Ryan was killed in the line of duty apprehending the Triple Killer. He surprised Det. Ryan and stabbed him in the back. Detective Ryan shot him, with 3XK later bleeding to death in the hospital. That occurred December 19, 2014.

These losses, along with the unexpected passing of Ms. Parish and her son in childbirth on Valentine's Day 2015 shattered your father, the senior Richard Castle. He succumbed to alcoholism and died March 20, 2016."

The captain rubbed his eyes, still in amazement at the file in front of him. Richard Castle Jr's family had been nearly wiped out. If he hadn't known any better, he would have sworn that Castle had been the target of someone determined to destroy the entire Castle bloodline and anyone associated with them.

"After your father's death, your grandmother died of a heart attack…though I certainly wouldn't be surprised if Mrs. Rodgers passed away from a broken heart at the loss of her son and daughter-in-law. And finally, your grandfather James Beckett passed away from cancer in 2017."

As the captain was reciting Castle's unbelievable history, Castle's mind flashed back to his childhood memories. Alexis was the only family he knew. Thumbing through the family photo albums, listening to Alexis' stories of their parents and grandparents never failed to make him both sad and angry. He had been denied the chance to know his family and their absence had left a hole in his heart. He had Alexis to guide and support him; but he'd never been able to get his lost family out of his mind. Now, he finally had his chance.

"Sir," Castle sighed, trying to keep his calm. "This is a weight I've carried my entire life. I've got to try to change it, now that it's possible."

"Rick," the captain said, leaning forward in his chair and fixing Castle with a stern yet sympathetic look. "You're by far the best member of the bureau. If you attempt this and you're successful…I just wanted to wish you…a better life. You're a good man. Go get yourself ready. I have the technicians waiting for you in the transport room."

"Sir, I'm ready now. I think I was born ready for this."

Entering the transport bay in the basement of the bureau, Castle passed over his gun and badge and stepped through the metal detectors, the captain right behind him.

"Castle, we're going to send you back three days before your linchpin, to June 20, 2014. You will have those three days to insinuate yourself into their lives and prevent your family's destruction. If you succeed, you are aware of the consequences to yourself. You may cease to exist," the captain said. "Time travel is still tricky to navigate. However, preserving or attempting to preserve the lives of law enforcement officers should be a good thing. The murders your family could have solved but didn't may have a chance of being solved if you are successful in altering the timestream. It may well change everything about you."

"Sir, I'm aware of the risks and I want to try. When time travel was invented, the government immediately outlawed it, knowing that the temptation to abuse it would be too great. We Timekeepers learned to work in the shadows, to move without attracting attention and to leave no fingerprints when tampering with events."

"I've already spoken with the techs. They tell me that the potential ripple effect should be relatively benign."

Castle watched as the technicians began powering up the consoles in preparation for the time jump. In the center of the room was a large opening which, when the time portal was activated, lit up with the brilliance of the sun. Powerful turbines came to life, the energy they generate providing the power to open up a rift in time; the farther backward the time jump, the more power needs to be generated to keep the rift opened.

The technicians punched in the date for Castle's arrival in the past. The time rift began opening up wider and wider. Usually on a time jump, Castle would be accompanied; his mission was to protect the timestream from illegal timejumpers, anyone who attempted to travel through time to manipulate events for financial profit or possible assassinations. This time, he was on his own.

"Castle," the captain said, interrupting his thoughts. "Have you given any thought as to how you're going to attempt this?

"Everything I know about them, I know from Alexis. Plus I've read all my father's novels so I imagine that I could approach him as a fan of his work and work my way into their lives that way."

"Well, it's a start. The time portal is almost open. We have a file ready for you. Driver's license, Social Security number, birth certificate and a computer file that you will need to upload once you arrive, in case anyone should decide to run a background check. Once you arrive, you will be Alex Richards."

Grabbing the proffered file and flash drive, Castle stuffed them into his pants pocket. Once he arrived in 2014, he needed to secure his false identity as quickly as possible. No one could suspect that he was from the future.

"If you're successful…then I hope we meet again, in time. You're a fine officer and a better man. Godspeed, Lieutenant Castle…or perhaps I should say Richards."

Castle saluted his commanding officer, then stuck his hand out, firmly shaking his captain and mentor's hand.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for giving me this opportunity," he said solemnly, fully aware of what he was about to attempt. Interfering with his own history was strictly forbidden but officers with a distinguished record of fidelity and service to the bureau were granted one attempt to travel through time and attempt to change their personal history. It was a rare honor to be granted such a privilege but Richard Castle Jr. had proven himself worthy in his ten years as a time enforcement officer. "I've spent my life mourning a family I never knew and wondering what-if. One way or another, now I'm going to find out who I am and where I come from."

The portal opened in the center of the room. One of the technicians, a friend of Castle's, flashed him a thumbs-up.

"See you sometime Castle!" the prematurely balding young man said with a smile on his face.

A warm smile breaking across Castle's face, he returned the thumbs-up.

"Who knows what the future holds for us, Perlmutter?"

"Richards, the portal is ready."

Turning away from Perlmutter, Castle eyed his captain for the last time. He walked over to the platform overlooking the time portal and mentally prepared. As much as he'd jumped through the portal, it still frightened him slightly to jump into empty space and enter the timestream.

"Richards! Wait!" the captain's voice rang out suddenly.

Craning his head back, Castle gazed at his captain.

"Please…warn my mother about what happens to her in 2018. Remind her to care for her health."

Castle felt a wave of sympathy for him. He nodded his head.

"Absolutely, Captain Gates."

Turning around, he faced the portal and, with a running start, jumped off the platform into the timestream.

June 20, 2014 8:15am

Kate Beckett stared at the empty chair next to her desk, instead of at the murder board. She knew that Castle was a writer but she had had him as her partner for so long that his absence unsettled her. And, for purely selfish reasons, she missed the coffee that he always brought for her. She needed the daily coffee, plus at least two or three more cups from the espresso machine in the break room to function. After so many years, she still had no idea Castle made coffee that came from that machine taste so good.

She rubbed her tired eyes and tried to focus on the board. Castle was going to be stuck in meetings with his publishers most of the day and he had a book signing that evening, so he wouldn't be making an appearance at the precinct today. They could really use his insane theories today; this case was a tough one.

"Morning, Beckett," a deep voice rumbled. "Trying to get an early jump on the case?"

"Hey Espo," Kate replied. "Yeah, I thought I'd approach the board with fresh eyes today. I can't help but think there's something that we're missing, I just can't seem to see it. Yet. Where's Ryan? He didn't come in with you?"

"No, he sent a text, saying that he was going to be in later. Jenny's still sick so he's got to stay with her until her sister can take over. He shouldn't be too long. Where's Writer-Boy?"

"Publisher's meeting and a book signing tonight so no Castle today."

"And how do you feel about that?" Esposito asked, barely hiding a smirk on his face.

Kate's eyes narrowed, but the blushing of her cheeks gave her away.

"Shut up, Espo."

Chuckling, Esposito went to grab a cup of coffee.

June 20, 2014 9:30am

Richard Castle wanted to kill himself. Or Gina. Preferably Gina. Black Pawn had really been on him for another Nikki Heat novel, which he was working on…when he wasn't busy solving real-life murders with his muse turned wife. They were on the verge of demanding their advance back until Castle whipped out his laptop to show them his progress so he could get them to back off.

"Are we done here? I'm working on _Heat of the Night_; you've seen the chapters. You've read them and loved them. I'll finish it within a month. Can I go now?"

"Sorry Rick. We also need to discuss the movie rights to Derrick Storm. We got an offer from a studio who wants to option your first three Storm novels to make a trilogy of films and they'd like you to write the script—"

"I'm not a screenwriter, I'm a novelist. Gina, tell them I want approval of anyone who wants to write a screen adaptation of Derrick Storm. Other than that, I don't care. Talk to Paula."

"Studio wants to talk to you directly."

"Gina."

"Rick."

Sighing, Castle slumped in his chair.

"Fine. Tell them to send a representative and I'll put aside some time to meet them."

A knock at the door of Gina's office made Castle's eyes widen.

"They flew in last night. I figured while you can't escape me, we could get this done today. I ordered breakfast to be delivered here."

"I hate you, Gina."

"I know," Gina replied, a satisfied smile on her face.

10:45am

He walked out of the main branch of the New York Public Library, marveling at how easy it was to upload and install his new identity into the system. He couldn't help but be amazed at how slow and how easy to hack into computers it was in 2014 in comparison to 2045. According to the U.S. government records, he was Alex Richards, law-abiding citizen.

Stopping at a cart, he bought a hot dog with the money he brought from the future; along with the flash drive, Gates had given him $1,500 in 2014 money so that he'd have the ability to move around. Biting into the hot dog, he realized some things never changed. Heading for the nearest bookstore, Richards wanted to buy a few copies of his father's books. A Google search told him that he had a book signing tonight and he intended to be ready.


End file.
